


Something new...

by whatwhatinthebuttbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhatinthebuttbutt/pseuds/whatwhatinthebuttbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi suggest they should do something different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new...

Sollux never thought hed be waiting for something like this, Feferi was coming over to pail as usual with a twist she wanted to as one would say "own" Sollux. She always wanted to roleplay but she never told him, she finally did and Sollux was what seemed to be more excited than her. She wanted to act as a queen and he was her slave, he didn't like to admit it but he adored this kind of thing.He heard a knock at the door,He didn't think there would be any use waiting any longer so he hurried to the door and greeted Feferi.She stood there leaning against the door frame with a grin on her face that practically melted Sollux's' heart. It may not look like it but under the adorable surface there was a beast ready to pounce;and oh was it ready. She held a bag at her side, he could only imagine what types of "toys" she bought, She immediately pushed him to his desk flipping him around so she sat on his desk pushing of papers and other things. She reached into her bag and pulled out a whip,She wasted no time, quickly undressing as a sign that sollux should do the same. She examined his two bulges, she had gotten used to them but every time they somehow amazed her.  
"Get down" She said trying to sound intimidating.  
he obeyed getting on his knees  
she giggled "Come on.Get to work!"  
he sat there confused  
"I said get to work!" she whipped him on the back as he let out a groan in pain and pleasure.  
finally realizing what she meant he "got to work".  
He slowly started tracing circles around her nook with his forked tongue while gripping and stroking her bulge and planting kisses on her clit. She tried to keep down moans but Sol was too good at this.  
"M...more" she said  
he sat there once more, confused as she whipped him again harder  
"Stop teasing and give me more!"she commanded  
He did what he thought she meant and inserted his middle and ring fingers in her dripping nook as she let out a slow moan.He kept pushing his fingers in and out as he got up and kissed her hard on the lips. She wanted to dominate him but the sensation of his lips against hers is too much. She broke the kiss and told him to get on his back.  
he obliged and lay down as she reached into her bag once again and took out a bundle of rope, she bound his hands behind his back and climbed on top of him stroking his double-bulges as he let out a gasp in pleasure she gave him a small grin and instructed him to get up.  
"Now...lets try something different."  
befor Sollux could respond she leapt on top of him, he stumbled trying not to fall as she rode him into a wall as she left gentle bites on his neck. His bulges squirmed poking Feferi in the rear,she let out a seductive growl as she smacked it away  
"Bad" she struggled to say between giggles  
"It seems i have to punish you now." she said with a sly grin on her face.  
she grabbed the whip and hit him hard on the chest leaving marks as he cried out in pain that was drowned out by pleasure  
"Im sorry master!" He said trying to play along  
She laughed "Sorry will not settle your disobedience"  
She whipped him again and he moaned loudly.  
He fell to his knees trembling staring straight into her eyes. She got down in front of him giving a kiss full of tongue,she started rubbing his horns getting satisfyingly loud moans from him. She couldn't take it any longer, she scooted up to him giggling pushing her bulge into his nook as he let out a quiet moan. His two bulges flailed around trying to get in her nook.  
"tsk,tsk, you'll have to wait for that." she teased  
She grabbed at his behind getting a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan.She wanted him to do some work now, she reached behind him and undone his bindings. She bent over displaying herself to him.  
"Its your turn to help me out." she said with excitement in her voice.  
He quickly got up and planted his bulges in both of her holes slowly thrusting in and out,  
"Oh my god,S...Soool" she struggled to say between her moans as she bit her lip.He ran his hands up and down her thighs making her blush even harder. She dug her nails into the floor, she wanted to gain dominance once more so she sat up and pushed him back getting a gag from her bag letting Sollux put it on as she got on top of his bulges letting them both slide into her nook and she let out a loud moan as she started bouncing faster. She leaned down biting his neck hard drawing blood as Sollux let out a muffled cry as he half-closed his eyes and as a wave of passion flowed over him a he ripped off the gag. He couldn't stand it any longer, he sat up and kissed her hard on the lips she was completely fine being on the bottom again and Sollux thrusted deep into her as they moaned in unison, Feferi gripped at his shoulders drawing blood. Sollux finally came filling feferi's nook as her own genetic material came out pooling on the floor.Sollux rolled off of her and lay on the floor next to her panting.  
"oh my god" they both said.  
Feferi looked over at him and got on top of him  
"That was extraordinary!" she said eagerly  
"Yes...it was" he said  
after a few minutes feferi got up and joined sollux in his recuperacoon and fell asleep in his arms.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good at kinks so yea thats a thing


End file.
